Puzzleshipping Shorts
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Only three to start out with, but it's my favorite couple, so I'm sure there'll be more.
1. Reality

-Memory World, after finding Atem. animeverse.-

"Other Me!"

"Aibou!"

"We found you! I can't believe it! And… you have a body."

"Yes Aibou, I do."

"You're not in my head."

"No, I am not."

"There's a cave about three feet away."

"Correct."

Grinning madly, Yuugi grabbed his other half's hand and ran towards the aforementioned cave. "Hold on guys! We'll be right back!" the teen yelled back to his friends.


	2. Pervert

-Miilennium World, managverse-

"Ever get the feeling we don't fit in?" Tristan asked. "Doesn't really matter since they can't see us, I guess, but..."

"Hey! That's right! Jou yelled. "We're like invisible men! We can sneak into all the harems!!!"

"These are Yami's memories, you morons!" Anzu yelled back. "There's nothing perverted like that here! Anyway, we came here to find Yami!"

"That's right!" Yuugi chimed. "Don't forget! We have to find Other Me's real name!"

"Oh, yeah!" Tristan realized, but the blonde didn't miss the blush on his friend's face.

"Hey Yug," he asked in a whispered tone. "Are there-"

"Oh, yeah," he confirmed. "But I don't think you'd like the ones he has memories of."

"Huh? Wait... You mean..."

"Hello, Jou!" the other whispered fiercely. "Look at who he's been with the past three years! Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Well, Yug... I... uh..."

"Let's head towards the palace!" Yuugi shouted suddenly, storming off, his friends at his heels.


	3. Sunset

"Other Me?"

"Yes, Aibou? "

The light looked like he was about to continue, but changed his mind. "Never mind."

The pharaoh looked away as well, into the sunset they were both gazing at from the shop rooftop. He knew the other was edgy, they were going to leave for Egypt in the morning. No one was completely sure what to expect, but it was bound to have a tremendous effect on all of them- him and his hikari most of all. The dark leaving for good was a very real possibility. "Aibou?"

"Yeah, Other Me?"

"The sunset starts off red, so much so that it almost could invoke fear in one not used to the sight. It is not one that could bring about a change in day all on it's own. It needs another, softer color." His tone turned curious. "Aibou, what color joins the red?"

The light's cheeks were becoming flushed. "Purple."

"Yes. The purple blends in with the red in a partnership, softening the red just enough for the transition needed. But Aibou," he added, gaining the other's gaze. "That purple is also able to stand on it's own quite well after the red is gone."

Yuugi looked down, unable to meet his other half's eyes any longer.

"Of course the purple is uncertain at first," Yami continued. "But it pulls through, just as it always has. Do you know why, Aibou?"

The teen looked back up. "No. Why?"

The pharaoh leaned in to whisper to his partner. "Because if the red meets the purple again before the proper time, the red kicks the purple's ass all over the sky."

Yuugi began to laugh, but still took to heart the meaning of the dark's words.

"Do you understand, Aibou?"

"Yeah, Other Me," the teen said, still smiling, his eyes drifting again to the colored horizon. Perhaps tommorrow wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	4. Voyeur

A/N: Pretend there was no soul room sex. Ok? Proceed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuugi looked over at the spirit with heavy-lidded eyes, long past coherency. Yami gazed back at the teen, his own eyes hungry for more of the show before him.

"Yami... I- I wish this was you," he whispered.

"Not half as much as I do, Aibou." the spirit told him.

Yuugi moaned softly, stroking himself again for the one who meant so much to him. "Y- Yami... I wish..."

"I know, Aibou. You'll have to pretend for now."

The teen closed his violet eyes, his back arching as his strokes became more frequent. "Yami..." he whimpered.

"Come for me, Aibou. I want to see you." 

Yuugi bit down on his finger to keep from crying out too loudly as his warm cum sprayed against his abdomen. "Yami... I still wish..."

"I know, Aibou," the spirit replied, wanting nothing more than to hold his partner in his arms. "I know." 


	5. Lectures

A/N: Takes place at the end of Oricalchos Arc.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yami's breathing hitched as the soft ball of light made it's way to him. "Yuugi," he muttered, so happy to finally have his hikari with him again, no matter how angry he was.

'Other Me,' the teen's voice almost seemed to echo off the walls of their minds, dormant for far too long. "I knew you'd find me."

Yami had forgotten this was Yuugi, and Yuugi never got angry, never saw fault in those dear to him. If the teen wasn't careful, it could be his downfall.

But lectures could wait until later.


	6. Shoes

A/N: Atem mysteriously has his own body in this one. Let's thank some Ancient Egyptian ritual.

&

&

&

"Oh, excellent! These fit perfect!" Anzu said happily. "Yuugi and Atem should be done by now..." She picked up the shoebox and walked back through the rows of footwear.

She (almost) couldn't believe what she saw.

On one of the seats to try shoes on, sat Atem. But he wasn't alone.

Yuugi was on his lap.

Both with thier pants pulled down.

The girl slapped her hand to her forehead. 'Again...?' Then, marching full force toward the duo, yelled, "Atem! Have you no shame?! This is a public place! And you both have a reputation to uphold!"

The once-spirit blinked innocently at her while his lover nuzzled his neck. "Why do you always blame me?" he asked.

"Nn, Atem..." the male teen muttered.

"Because it's your fault!"

Yuugi tugged at the other's shirt. "Atem..."

The pharaoh looked lovingly at him. "One moment, Aibou." He turned his attention back to the seething female. "Anzu, we finished our shopping an hour an a half ago," he stated, pointing to two nearby boxes. "There's no one here except us and the storekeeper, who went into the storeroom some time ago. We're merely occupying ourselves. Ten minutes. We'll meet you outside."

The girl rolled her eyes and took the boxes. "Don't be late," she warned. "We still have to meet Honda and Jounouchi."

"Tch. Says the one who took two hours to pick out a pair of shoes," he muttered after she'd gone.

"Atem..."

"Yes, Aibou. Forgive me."

"No worries. You got chewed out for me."

"I chose not to correct her assumption."

"Atem?"

"Aibou?"

"Let's take longer than ten minutes."

"You read my mind."


End file.
